The instant invention relates to a class of methods for selecting subsets of information, such as that derived by digitizing a high-definition television signal, and arranging that reduced amount of information into a second set of information which can then be, for example, converted to a low-definition signal which can then be transmitted over channels intended for low-definition signals, with minimal perceivable artifacts.